Due to uncontrolled usage of water by humans and mechanies, there exists a short fall and increased demand for water for utilities in day to day life. There is a need for optimizing the usage of water and also there exists a requirement to conserve water and other resources within our reach. In addition, there is significant damage to the environment due to excessive use of chemical cleansers which flow into the ecosystem thru the drainage. There is a need to minimize the wasted runoff of these chemicals as well.
There are measures taken by governments to reduce wastage of water in households and commercial premises by monitoring the usage habits of the users to restrict them from wasting of these valuable resources. Consumers are made aware of the benefits of control systems that could be leveraged to reduce their water usage.
Alternative solutions including use of timers fitted to the running taps to regulate the flow of water coming from the heads are employed. These systems proved ineffective when we take an example of controllers fitted to heads to reduce water consumption. Additionally, gallons of water are wasted daily by running taps due to non-availability of easy to use control systems.
An important design requirement for battery-operated flow control systems is to achieve power saving to ensure that the batteries last without replacement for a sufficiently long time of use.
It is also required that they can be readily installed in houses or buildings without requiring electric wiring to the commercial power lines.